


Ascendancy

by Halfblood_Fiend



Series: Star Trek 2020 Filled Bingos [9]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfblood_Fiend/pseuds/Halfblood_Fiend
Summary: The last chip is about to fall, and with it, Emperor Georgiou. Michael personally sees that the last piece is in place. And next?The Empire.
Relationships: Mirror Michael Burnham/Gabriel Lorca | Mirror Gabriel Lorca
Series: Star Trek 2020 Filled Bingos [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904971
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Star Trek Bingo Summer 2020





	Ascendancy

**Author's Note:**

> For the Star Trek Bingo 2020:  
> Horizontal Prompt 5
> 
> Secrets or Lies

The halls on the Chiron were vast and carried echoes in a way that made Captain Michael Burnham feel _big_ and _important._ Not that she wasn’t of course. _Obviously_. But there was something _more_ about walking through a vaulting hall and hearing your bootsteps clack on the bulkhead, the sound reverberating all around you.

 _Especially_ when you were purposefully walking yourself towards the _throne._

Michael’s heart sped up in her chest as she drew nearer to the gaudy gold thing. Tall spires off the back of the throne reached towards the grand chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Though dark and mostly unoccupied due to the lateness of the hour, the throne room was no less impressive. Now it was totally unoccupied as the last of the bribed guards moved away from their post to give her the time she required. And knowing it was totally unoccupied, made her want to take a moment for herself—a moment she had always wanted and so often envisioned.

Oh, to sit in that chair… for only a moment. The Emperor’s throne could be hers for a dark and daring instant.

Smiling to herself, Michael stepped onto the raised dais and headed towards the throne when she was alerted to footsteps to her right. Someone heavy, trying to be light. Her smile widened into a wolfish grin.

He stopped a little way from the dais.

“Feels right, doesn’t it?” came a low, rough voice, that sent shivers of delight through her body. “You being up there.” He exhaled, like a quiet and breathy laugh. Michael could almost see the lopsided smile that would be on his face. “It becomes you.”

Michael turned, slowly, dramatically, and held her arms away from her body as though she were holding back the emperor’s grand cape. She smiled down at Captain Gabriel Lorca, his icy blue eyes fixed on her with admiration.

 _As it should be._ She tilted her head back and soaked in the feeling.

“It does,” she agreed quietly. “Doesn’t it?”

Gabriel nodded slowly and then looked over his shoulder. “Who knows how long the guards will actually stay away for.” He jutted his chin towards the throne. “You’d better get what we need.”

Michael dropped her arms and scowled. Only half playfully. “You take all my fun. Too pragmatic.” Gabriel didn’t say anything, so she continued, “Besides, what is mother _dearest_ going to do to _me? You’re_ the one she’d kill.”

Gabriel winced and Michael flashed him a wide smile.

_Well, it was true._

She leaned down towards the right arm of the Emperor’s throne and pressed her personal reader to the thumbprint scanner. It had taken months to plan their escape, weeks to procure her mother’s print, four days to either bribe or kill all the guards on duty tonight. This was an opportunity that neither of them could stand to waste. Gabriel was right to be pragmatic now, but Michael didn’t have to like it.

The throne gave a little— _ping!—_ and out slid a tiny data chip. Michael pressed a button on the side of her scanner and released a chip of her own, identical in all but content. With a steady hand, she took the chip from the throne and replaced it with the chip from her reader, and took the real chip for herself.

Here was the key. The priceless last piece set perfectly in place to bring about Emperor Georgeou’s glorious downfall.

And the brilliant _rise_ of Emperor Michael Burnham.

Gabriel made a quiet but clearly impatient noise as Michael slid the chip securely into her reader with slow precision.

Once she felt the satisfying click, she used her reader to delete the entry log and then deleted the thumbprint file for good measure.

Spotless. Not a hair out of place.

“Michael…” Gabriel urged quietly.

She raised her eyebrow at him and descended the dais.

“All good things take their time, my love,” she purred.

He squirmed under her steady gaze and she watched as he nearly physically bit his tongue. She smiled.

_Good choice._

“We should go.”

“We should…” Michael agreed. She looked up at him and a wicked smile crossed her face.

She grabbed fistfuls of the front of Gabriel’s uniform and tugged his face down to hers.

“Michael—”

She captured him in a rough and hungry kiss. He tried to pull away, but Michael held him fast. A moment later, he relented, and, his lips moving furiously against hers, grabbed her by her waist

 _Yes_.

Gabriel ground her hips against his growing erection as Michael broke the kiss and luxuriated in the feel of him.

_Yes!_

Michael tossed her head back and laughed.

All of Michael's hard work: the acquiescence to her mother, the emperor, gaining a powerful ally by playing along with Gabriel's clumsy attempt at subterfuge, it all come to this moment.

After so _long…_ they’d finally _done it._

“We need to go,” Gabriel insisted again, this time at her throat.

“We need to _celebrate!”_

He nodded, and Michael felt his hot tongue against her pulse. She shivered and grinned just thinking of the things they could do back in her quarters.

_But I don’t want to wait!_

She tightened a fist in Gabriel’s hair and brought his lips back to hers. Pushing her tongue into his mouth, he groaned and held her more tightly to him.

An echo from at the other end of the large hall drew both of their attentions. Gabriel froze, but Michael shoved him away from her and she stalked away in the other direction.

Gabriel soon caught up and they both walked quietly away from the dais.

Now the last piece was put into place and, together, they were about to push the first domino over, felling the chain of them they had left behind.

That golden throne was as good as hers.

Michael might consider giving Gabriel a piece of the glory, depending on how well his clever tongue did in between her legs tonight.


End file.
